Funeste conséquence
by emeraldcryst
Summary: OS sur le thème de la folie dépoussiéré de mes archives MDR parce qu'il correspond ton sur ton à mon humeur d'aujourd'hui.


Coucou tout le monde! Je n'ai pas beaucoup donné de signes de vie ces temps-ci mais entre un nouveau poste et un ordinateur qui tombe en rade soudainement, je n'ai pas été aidée! **  
**

Je suis en ce moment d'une humeur un peu acidulée et j'ai quelques difficultés à me plonger dans l'univers d'Héritage pour achever le dernier chapitre. Aussi, pour ne pas rester trop longtemps (tout est relatif n'est-ce pas?) sans poster, j'ai retrouvé en récupérant les données de mon défunt ordinateur portable une histoire qui correspond parfaitement à mon humeur.

Petite histoire courte écrite pour MDR sur le thème de la folie il y a quelques années et que j'avais complètement oubliée dans mes archives informatiques. A quelque chose malheur est bon?

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Funeste conséquence**_

_Mon cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu te portes désormais un peu mieux. Les médicomages nous ont annoncé que tu avais enfin repris conscience mais que tu souffrais toujours d'une grave déplétion magique et que nous ne pouvions donc venir te rendre visite. _

_J'ai pensé que tu pourrais vouloir te tenir au courant des récents événements qui se sont déroulés depuis la destruction de Tu-Sais-Qui. Te connaissant, tu n'as sûrement pas songé à prendre une souscription à la Gazette, aussi ai-je décidé de te faire parvenir les principales informations. Par pitié, pense à ta santé et ne t'énerve pas du ton que peut prendre Skeeter, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment elle est…_

_Sur un plan plus personnel, Ron et moi allons très bien malgré quelques difficultés dues au déferlement de magie. Nous n'en avons pas été trop affectés mais certains, comme Neville ou George, sont encore suivis à Sainte Mangouste pour divers désordres. _

_Comptes-tu retourner à Poudlard pour poursuivre ton éducation lorsque l'école rouvrira ? J'ai pu voir le professeur McGonagall hier et, d'après ses estimations, nous pourrions reprendre en octobre ou en novembre, en fonction de l'avancement des travaux. J'ai convaincu assez facilement Ron de revenir, je pense que la mort de Fred doit y être pour quelque chose… Je crois qu'il aurait besoin de t'en parler mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à écrire. Tu le connais, il est allergique au parchemin !_

_Repose-toi bien et guéris vite !_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM VAINCU !**

**Le Sauveur du monde magique, Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-une-deuxième-fois, dans le coma à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.**

Par Rita Skeeter

Que d'émotions, chers lecteurs !

Pas plus tard qu'hier, le Survivant, Harry Potter, a triomphé du mage noir le plus terrible de ce siècle en un combat épique qui s'est achevé dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Notre pauvre héros, épuisé d'une rude bataille, est rapidement tombé dans le coma et se trouve à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes dans une chambre particulière à Sainte Mangouste.

N'écoutant que mon désir de vous faire partager les ressentis de notre Sauveur après un acte d'une telle bravoure, je me rendis dès qu'il me fut possible à son chevet, uniquement pour me voir interdire l'accès à sa chambre par un bataillon de médicomages. Je parvins néanmoins à collecter quelques informations lors de cette visite et vous les rapporte, ayant conscience de l'inextinguible soif de connaissance qui vous anime.

Notre très estimé Sauveur souffre de plusieurs traumatismes physiques dont il ne devrait garder à terme aucune séquelle et son coma serait dû à un lourd épuisement magique (voir l'avis de notre spécialiste, le Médicomage X. Charlatinus en page 3). Il semblerait que son état nécessite un isolement complet de toute magie sorcière d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre.

Nul ne sait encore combien de temps cette situation durera mais je souhaite de tout cœur, tout comme vous le faites certainement chers lecteurs, un prompt rétablissement à notre grand héros !

* * *

**CONSEQUENCES ETRANGES DE LA BATAILLE FINALE ! **

Par Rita Skeeter

Merlin que de remous ces derniers jours, chers lecteurs !

Peu après que notre Sauveur à tous ait été conduit à l'hôpital, maints faits surprenants se sont produits… Tous les sorciers et sorcières présents dans l'enceinte de Poudlard en ce jour de liesse ont commencé à montrer des symptômes inattendus, allant du mal de crâne à l'éruption de furoncles violets, en passant par d'impressionnantes pertes de lucidité.

Il m'a été rapporté que la fantasque Miss Lovegood avait, à la surprise générale, troqué ses boucles d'oreille en radis et son collier de bouchons pour une parure d'argent très classique et enfilé une robe du soir à la dernière mode pour sortir boire un thé dans l'un des plus prestigieux salon de thé de la capitale. De même, le jeune Londubat, dont la timidité n'est plus à démontrer, a hanté deux nuits durant les boîtes de nuit, sorcières aussi bien que moldues, dans une tenue que l'on m'a assurée être des plus suggestive, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise sa grand-mère de retour de sa deuxième escapade (voir les détails croustillants d'autres expériences en page 2, dont le récit des aventures boueuses de Draco Malfoy).

Les experts se perdent en conjectures sur les causes de ce déferlement d'étrangetés mais une hypothèse avancée établirait un lien avec la masse formidable d'énergie magique que le décès de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a libéré. L'incertitude ne satisfait bien évidemment nullement les familles des victimes de ce sort qui ont, de ce fait, entrepris une action.

Une pétition, menée tambour battant par l'énergique Augusta Londubat, a vu le jour et insiste auprès du Ministère pour qu'il consulte au moins un mage noir, de préférence Lucius Malfoy ou Severus Snape qui ont le mérite de se trouver sur notre sol et d'avoir survécu, afin d'obtenir un avis éclairé et rapide sur la question. Notre respecté Ministre a déclaré à ce propos que ni Lord Malfoy, actuellement détenu dans les cellules du Ministère, ni le professeur Snape, en convalescence à Sainte Mangouste – après une morsure de serpent qui a bien failli lui coûter la vie – et sous haute surveillance, n'étaient disponibles et que leurs paroles seraient de toute évidence fort suspectes (voir notre rubrique sur la préparation des procès des Mangemorts présumés en page 4).

En ce qui concerne le Survivant et l'éventuel effet de cette vague inexpliquée sur sa personne, nous restons dans l'ombre, ses médicomages nous ayant simplement indiqué qu'il n'était pas encore sorti du coma et qu'aucun symptôme physique ne semblait être apparu.

* * *

**SEVERUS SNAPE : MANGEMORT OU HEROS ?**

Par Rita Skeeter

Que de rebondissements cette semaine, chers lecteurs!

Autant personne ne doutait du verdict de culpabilité qui fit rendu hier pour Lord Lucius Malfoy, sa sentence en ayant cependant laissé plus d'un perplexe par sa légèreté relative – 5 ans à séjourner dans la charmante villégiature de l'île d'Azkaban, assortis d'une peine d'assignation à résidence à vie après sa sortie, s'il survit – autant, maintenant que le procès du Maître des Potions Severus Snape s'est ouvert, l'incertitude est à son comble quant à la responsabilité qui lui sera attribuée. Ayant en personne assistée aux débats, je vous avoue qu'il est délicat de se faire une opinion sur cet homme.

La majeure partie de la population sorcière le connaît, l'ayant côtoyé durant ses années d'études ou bien ayant eu des enfants suivant ses cours, réputés pour faire partie des plus difficiles d'Europe. Nul ne niera qu'il soit, au premier abord, profondément antipathique et que cette sensation ne fait que s'aggraver lorsqu'il daigne vous adresser la parole pour vous abreuver de piques insultantes ou d'un cynisme condescendant. Nul n'ignore qu'il a volontairement rejoint Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dès qu'il obtint son diplôme.

Cependant, ce qui fut révélé aujourd'hui lors de la séance jette une lueur nouvelle sur sa vie et me fait m'interroger. Il a été déclaré jadis par le professeur Dumbledore que Severus Snape avait quitté le camp des Mangemorts, bien qu'aucune raison n'ait été publiquement avancée à l'époque. D'après les derniers renseignements que nous possédons, il aurait accepté d'espionner son ancien maître par amour pour la mère de notre Sauveur, Lily Potter, née Evans. Une telle constance au fil du temps ne peut qu'être saluée, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle s'accompagne d'un serment de protéger le fils de cette dernière envers et contre tout.

Furent également présentés en tant que preuves à décharge par son avocat (sur les conseils de Miss Hermione Granger, ex-petite amie de notre vénéré Survivant, et contre l'avis défavorable du professeur lui-même) des fragments de la mémoire personnelle du prévenu, soigneusement conservées dans une Pensine par Harry Potter, ainsi que des documents apparemment rédigés de la main même d'Albus Dumbledore avant sa mort. Il semblerait que l'ordre de tuer le directeur de Poudlard serait venu de la victime elle-même !

Les parchemins ont bien évidemment été examinés avec le plus grand soin par plusieurs experts qui, tous, ont conclu à leur parfaite authenticité. Le témoignage des propres souvenirs de Severus Snape allant également dans ce sens, les juges ont semblé plutôt réceptifs, bien que le doute soit toujours présent (voir l'article de notre expert G. Dowasure en page 7 sur la recevabilité des souvenirs en matière de justice).

* * *

Deux doigts glissèrent sur la photo d'un Severus Snape renfrogné, assis sur la chaise réservée aux accusés.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses tourneraient un jour de cette manière.

Et pourtant…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, interrompant son voyage dans le passé, et une voix grave et veloutée caressa ses tympans.

Harry ?

Hmm ?

Le procès débutera dans une heure et la sécurité sera certainement renforcée rien qu'à cause de ta présence. Il faut que nous partions si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

J'arrive, Sev.

Le procès.

Parfois, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela se soit produit…

Tout cela à cause de lui…

* * *

Assis dans la salle d'audience au côté de Severus, Harry attendait sagement que le procès commence. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'aller témoigner et n'appréciait que fort moyennement d'avoir à le faire, mais il ressentait également le besoin de tourner la page sur cet épisode de son existence et de poursuivre sa vie.

Il n'était pas même sûr de savoir ce qui avait déclenché cet état de choses.

* * *

Harry avait été très confus la première fois qu'il avait lu ces articles qu'Hermione avait eu la bonté de lui envoyer. La presse l'installait de force sur un piédestal qu'il refusait d'occuper et il lui semblait bien que Snape se voit contraint d'accepter le même destin malgré le peu d'intérêt que l'homme portait aux falbalas de la vie publique.

Il avait bêtement espéré que, si d'aventure il survivait à ce combat, on le laisserait en paix, oubliant l'arme qu'il était une fois qu'il aurait rempli sa mission. Il se trompait.

Il avait espéré que, une fois capturé par les Aurors, Snape serait condamné pour le meurtre de Dumbledore, même s'il avait compris grâce à ses souvenirs que son ancien professeur n'avait guère le choix en la matière. Il se trompait. L'homme avait été libéré et lavé de tout soupçon, ses actes devenant des missions de guerre tout à fait légitimes, et une partie d'Harry le lui reprochait.

Ajoutez à cela l'interdiction absolue qui pesait sur lui de côtoyer le moindre sorcier de crainte qu'une magie étrangère ne perturbe sa convalescence et ne le tue par inadvertance, et vous aurez un Survivant au bord de la crise de nerfs. Seuls les elfes de maison pouvaient pénétrer dans sa chambre, leur magie n'étant pas un risque pour lui. Deux fois par jour, les petites créatures lui faisaient subir une batterie de tests que les médicomages pourraient étudier par la suite mais cela ne remplaçait nullement un soutien humain.

Bien que sa magie se fût mise à croître régulièrement quelques jours après son réveil, il s'était renfermé de plus en plus sur lui-même, cauchemardant nuit après nuit, incapable de rechercher du réconfort auprès de qui que soit le jour. Il n'avait pas tardé à inquiéter les médicomages qui tentèrent, dès qu'il leur fut possible, de le distraire, de faire venir ses amis pour qu'il brise la coquille qu'il était en train de former.

Rien ne fonctionna.

Hermione essayait de le ramener dans le monde avec une louable bonne volonté mais, si Harry lisait les articles et écoutait ses paroles, il ne manifestait aucun désir de communiquer plus avant.

Ron était plongé dans son deuil et n'était pas d'un grand secours, pas plus que le reste de sa famille.

Ginny avait tenté de le séduire, pensant maladroitement le faire sortir de sa torpeur par un élan de désir physique qu'il ne ressentait pas. Elle était partie vexée et n'était jamais revenue.

Molly et Arthur vinrent quelques fois mais ils se concentraient sur George, hospitalisé dans le service de psychomagie pour avoir montré des signes d'instabilité après la Bataille, vraisemblablement dus à cette onde de magie pure libérée par le duel et au décès de son jumeau.

D'autres étaient venus mais leur passage n'avait pas réellement marqué Harry qui s'enfonçait tranquillement dans son monde intérieur.

Jusqu'à ce jour, ce jour qu'il avait maudit de toutes ses forces pendant un temps, ce jour qu'il revoyait avec tendresse aujourd'hui.

Paniqués, à bout d'idées et d'arguments, les médicomages qui géraient son cas avaient pensé qu'il ne serait peut-être pas superflu de consulter un spécialiste. Non pas un psychomage, ils y avaient songé bien avant et avaient tenté toutes les potions régulatrices de l'humeur en leur possession.

Non, un Maître des Potions.

Si les remèdes standards ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui, et bien, il n'y avait qu'à requérir l'avis d'un Maître des Potions réputé quant à l'opportunité d'utiliser un traitement moins récurrent, éventuellement plus risqué. A qui d'autre s'adresser quand la vie du Survivant était en jeu qu'au meilleur du pays ?

Ainsi Severus Snape refit surface dans le petit monde étriqué d'Harry Potter, détruisant avec aisance les murs bien épais que ce dernier avait patiemment construit entre son esprit cohérent et ses émotions, trop violentes, trop viscérales pour qu'il les tolère. Le processus avait été long, fastidieux, épuisant, mais en fin de compte, l'animosité latente qui croupissait entre eux depuis l'entrée du Gryffondor à Poudlard s'était avérée salutaire. Elle avait permis à Harry de canaliser sa rancœur, ses doutes, ses craintes, sa colère, sa haine, ses espoirs déçus et son amertume en un magma instable qui avait fini par exploser au visage de son ancien professeur.

Adepte du stoïcisme, celui-ci avait encaissé – et contré – des semaines durant, permettant progressivement à cet amas putride de s'évacuer et à d'autres émotions de faire leur apparition. Soutenu par des mixtures dont les médicomages eux-mêmes se méfiaient malgré l'adaptation attentive, minutieuse et très professionnelle des dosages, Harry commença doucement à revenir à la raison et fut, pendant un certain temps, particulièrement réfractaire à l'idée de le devoir à Snape entre tous les hommes.

Les tensions s'étaient peu à peu apaisées entre eux lorsque Harry put enfin sortir de l'hôpital et Severus prit bientôt l'habitude de passer par le Square Grimmauld au moins deux fois par semaine pour surveiller les progrès du jeune homme et ajuster avec son médicomage sa médication. Leur relation aurait pu s'arrêter à ce stade mais un événement et l'acte d'une personne en décidèrent autrement.

Un an déjà s'était écoulé depuis la chute de Voldemort et le Minsitère n'avait pu résister à la tentation d'organiser un grand gala pour commémorer le fait. Harry fut un peu déboussolé lorsque l'invitation lui parvint et, au bout d'une semaine, après maints bafouillis inintelligibles, il finit par demander à Severus s'il souhaitait l'accompagner. Oh, n'allez pas en conclure qu'il voyait en l'occasion une possibilité romantique quelconque, non, il ne voulait tout simplement pas se montrer seul et craignait de perdre pied sans la présence rassurante du maître des potions à ses côtés durant cette corvée. S'il avait été envisageable de refuser, il n'aurait pas hésité une nanoseconde, mais la population sorcière se plaignait depuis longtemps de son absence de la scène publique. Se rendre à cette soirée avec l'un de ses amis, qu'il ne fréquentait plus guère au demeurant, ne lui souriait nullement, ce qui ne lui laissait point trop de choix. Severus se devait également d'être présent, héros de guerre encensé par la presse oblige, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Cela aurait pu être une soirée mortellement ennuyeuse, dépourvue du moindre intérêt et dont vous sortez en vous jurant que plus jamais on ne vous y reprendrait. En réalité, Harry eut préféré que cela soit le cas.

Il eut préféré que George Weasley, le voyant avec Severus Snape, ne perde pas le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions.

Il eut préféré que le rouquin qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un grand frère par procuration ne tente pas de l'assassiner ce soir-là.

* * *

L'entrée des juges du Magenmagot força les spectateurs à se lever et Harry interrompit pour la seconde fois de la journée son pèlerinage mental, accompagnant le mouvement avant de se rasseoir, de plus en plus mal à l'aise malgré le soin qu'avait pris Severus de lui faire boire une potion calmante en prévision du stress du procès.

Alors que le regard vert vagabondait passivement sur les gens assemblés dans la salle d'audience, George fut poussé sans grand ménagement dans la pièce et conduit vers le siège muni de chaînes qui devait l'accueillir durant les débats. Le jeune homme chercha et trouva les yeux un peu vagues d'Harry et ne les quitta plus tandis qu'on l'asseyait et l'entravait.

* * *

Il est venu.

Avec _lui_, bien sûr…

Il ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que ce traître ? Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez fait…

Harry, Harry… Par ta faute mon frère est mort. Par _sa_ faute, j'ai perdu une oreille. Par votre faute, je suis ici…

Je t'aimais, tu sais, il fut un temps… Et puis tu as refusé de te rendre. Et Fred est mort.

Comme j'ai pu t'en vouloir !

Je t'en veux toujours d'ailleurs.

Que me veulent-ils tous encore ?

Bien entendu j'ai lancé un sort sur lui en plein gala, pourquoi serais-je ici sinon ? Les idiots, ils ne voient rien…

Ils ne comprennent pas.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer !

Enfin peut-être…

Ou peut-être pas, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr… Je voudrais pouvoir l'enfermer à double tour pour avoir le temps de réfléchir, réfléchir à ce que je devrais lui faire, réfléchir à ce que je devrais faire pour lui…

Le séquestrer pour toujours est une bonne idée mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit aisément applicable. Il est fort après tout, et capable de se sortir de situations invraisemblables.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le voir assis là, calme à côté de cet infâme mage noir… Ils ne voient donc pas qu'il le corrompt ? Ils ne voient pas qu'il n'a rien du héros de roman chevaleresque que la presse en a fait ? Qu'il l'entraîne avec lui dans un univers gris et indistinct, où la moralité manichéenne n'a pas sa place ? Rien que le fait qu'il reste docilement avec lui en est la preuve ! Jamais au grand jamais le Harry d'antan n'aurait supporté de demeurer plus longtemps qu'il n'est absolument nécessaire en compagnie de Snape, et il n'aurait certainement pas accepté une telle proximité de son plein gré !

J'ai envie à la fois de le frapper et de l'embrasser. J'avoue sans fausse honte que je ne sais pas quelle option je choisirais si j'avais l'opportunité de l'approcher. Les deux peut-être ? Il est magnifique et je ne peux nier la réalité charnelle de mes pulsions, mais qu'il ose s'affirmer ainsi en opposition totale avec tout ce qu'il a toujours défendu…

Quoi encore ?

Oui, j'ai vu rouge quand je l'ai vu avec l'autre-là, au Ministère ! Mais qu'auriez-vous fait, vous, si la personne sur laquelle vous avez jeté votre dévolu, à laquelle vous avez subtilement indiqué depuis des années qu'elle vous plaisait, arrivait tout à coup au bras d'un autre ?

Evidemment, je n'ai pas apprécié ! A quoi servent les avocats de nos jours, vraiment… Pour ânonner de telles banalités il n'était nullement besoin de faire tant d'études. S'il ne se ressaisit pas un minimum, je vais finir à Azkaban à prendre le thé avec Lucius Malfoy et les Détraqueurs…

Heureusement que je n'ai pas été lui dire que Fred était mort à cause d'Harry ou que j'ai été cloîtré à Sainte Mangouste pour avoir déclaré le plus sérieusement à mon père au petit-déjeuner que j'allais entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour l'étouffer avec son oreiller ! Il l'aurait utilisé contre moi, comme tout le reste. Qu'y a-t-il de si incompréhensible dans le fait de vouloir se venger ? Oh certes, si je peux l'éviter, je ne le ferais pas mourir, ou alors très, très lentement peut-être…

Il ferait un superbe esclave…

* * *

Harry fut bien ennuyé lorsqu'il fut appelé à témoigner et qu'on lui demanda de fournir une explication pour chaque fait et geste. Il n'est pas si simple de révéler à une cour de justice toute entière, sans compter le public et les journalistes présents, vos raisons de vous rendre à un tel événement en compagnie d'un homme toujours en partie décrié par un reliquat tenace de vieilles chouettes – dont Ombrage, toujours à se fourvoyer bêtement – et que vous êtes réputé haïr cordialement. Merlin merci, personne n'avait eu l'idée de lui faire ingérer du Véritasérum – quoi qu'il soit généralement obligatoire pour une accusation de tentative de meurtre, il était également fortement contre-indiqué de le prendre en combinaison avec la potion régulatrice de l'humeur à l'aide de laquelle Harry était traité – ou bien il aurait dévoilé toute sa vie privée et le monceau de difficultés personnelles qui la constituaient.

En pratique, il ne mentit pas mais passa bien des points sous silence, insinuant plus qu'autre chose qu'aucun choix acceptable ne s'était présenté à lui. Il savait que Severus ne s'en offusquerait nullement, le maître des potions étant lui-même très attaché à son intimité et peu désireux de révéler à la foule l'ampleur de son implication dans la convalescence du Survivant, ce qui ne ferait qu'augmenter encore dans des proportions astronomiques les rumeurs qui le qualifiait de bon samaritain, à son plus grand désespoir. Harry se contenta donc de raconter, sur un ton un peu détaché pour qui le connaissait, l'attaque qu'il avait subie alors qu'il s'approchait sagement du buffet installé dans l'un des salons de réception du Ministère quelques mois plus tôt.

Il n'avait en fait que peu à relater. Tout ce qu'il avait vu était la fontaine de punch exploser sous un sort hurlé à pleins poumons par un George rouge brique et proche de la crise d'apoplexie qui courrait vers lui comme une furie. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait à cet instant et, les potions ayant considérablement ralenti ses réflexes de guerre, n'avait pas pu réagir comme il l'aurait fait un an auparavant. Une petite foule avait plaqué le rouquin au sol sous le regard horrifié de Molly et celui, courroucé et un peu inquiet d'Arthur. Harry ne précisa pas quel fut le premier mouvement de Severus au Magenmagot, jugeant l'information non pertinente.

* * *

Il ne me regarde pas.

Il parle de moi comme d'un fou et me snobe avec autant d'aplomb que la fouine devant un Poufsouffle né moldu et désargenté.

Personne ne me regarde en fait, sauf ma mère. Toujours présente, terriblement gentille, pardonnant tout. M'aurait-elle pardonné sa mort comme elle a absous Harry de celle de Fred ?

Moi je ne peux pas.

Je ne veux pas.

* * *

Divers autres personnes se succédèrent ensuite à la barre des témoins, pour la plupart des officiels du Ministère qui se trouvaient à proximité d'Harry lors de cette fameuse soirée et qui avaient participé à la mise hors d'état de nuire de George. Severus ne fut pas appelé, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait nul désir d'absorber du Véritasérum de médiocre qualité – il ne faut jamais trop en demander au Ministère de la Magie sous peine de se voir déçu – pour ensuite expliquer d'un ton morne et éthéré pourquoi il avait couru aux côtés d'un Harry Potter ruisselant de punch et émaillé de morceaux de fruits lorsqu'il avait entendu l'explosion.

Il ne voulait pas plus donner la moindre raison pouvant éclairer ses actions suivantes, à savoir vérifier soigneusement que le jeune homme n'était pas blessé, à l'exception de quelques échardes de verre enfoncées dans sa peau, avant de le pousser vivement dans la plus proche cheminée pour le ramener chez lui, le dévêtir entièrement, le laver, murmurer quelques charmes de guérison et le mettre au lit, s'installant à son chevet pour le veiller. Il n'était pas même sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait agi avec un tel empressement, une telle crainte que quelque chose ne soit arrivé au Survivant ce soir-là. Il avait accepté de le soigner, certes, pour le défi scientifique que cela représentait, mais il s'était progressivement surpris à s'attacher au garçon qu'il avait découvert hanté par le passé et blessé par la vie, au point de tisser peu à peu une certaine amitié entre eux à sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Il venait au départ simplement pour contrôler les réactions d'Harry à la potion, ajuster le délicat dosage en collaboration avec son médicomage, puis il avait commencé à rester pour prendre le thé, rapidement et sans dire un mot d'abord, puis en s'attardant de plus en plus, discutant de tout et de rien. Il se montrait plus souvent en dehors de ses consultations professionnelles avant que l'invitation n'arrive. Le rythme de ses visites avait encore augmenté après la soirée au Ministère et un climat différent s'était lentement instauré, empli de sourires timides, d'effleurements embarrassés et de rougeurs inopportunes.

Un jour qui n'avait pas été fait comme un autre, sans que Severus ait jamais compris d'où cela sortait, Harry l'avait embrassé, très doucement, sans mettre de pression, avant de se sauver, victime de ses nerfs une fois encore. Le maître des potions avait laissé passer une bonne semaine à revoir entièrement ses notes pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas commis une erreur dans la potion du Gryffondor avant d'admettre que cela n'était nullement le cas et qu'il lui fallait poser la question directement à l'intéressé.

Requête qui n'avait pas reçu d'explication cohérente en dépit de tous ses efforts, seulement un vague baragouin duquel émergeaient péniblement les notions d'impulsion, d'excuses et de Lily. Severus n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de déclarer spontanément à Harry que, certes il avait aimé sa mère, mais d'un amour parfaitement platonique et dépourvu de désir physique, son intérêt se portant plus volontiers sur les lignes dures d'un corps masculin que sur les courbes rondes de celui d'une femme.

Depuis ce jour, et une fois passée une période d'adaptation durant laquelle Harry avait patiemment fait le tri dans ce qu'il avait appris de Severus, leur relation se construisait tranquillement alors que Harry se sevrait progressivement sous les ordres enthousiastes de son médicomage. Peut-être était-ce pour ce motif qu'il n'aimait point la manière dont George Weasley considérait son… son quoi ? Ils n'étaient pas encore amants et Severus se définissait comme un homme qui n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais collé à lui un individu nommé _petit ami_.

Son partenaire ? Il ne trouvait pas mieux…

Quoi qu'il en soit, le regard tout à la fois farouchement possessif et froidement cruel que le dernier des jumeaux Weasley portait sur Harry déplaisait souverainement à Severus et, si son avis avait été requis, il n'aurait pas hésité à le condamner au baiser du Détraqueur, rien que pour avoir l'assurance définitive qu'il ne s'approcherait plus jamais de celui qu'à une autre époque le rouquin devait tenir pour un membre de sa famille. Aussi l'énoncé du verdict à la suite d'une pause d'une remarquable brièveté le satisfit-il seulement partiellement.

Une condamnation à vie à Azkaban était un bon départ mais rien ne lui prouvait que George ne s'évaderait pas comme Black l'avait fait, bien qu'il ne soit à sa connaissance nullement un animagus. Il était néanmoins délicieusement ironique que Lucius Malfoy n'ait écopé que de cinq ans d'emprisonnement pour maints crimes de guerre alors que George Weasley se voyait enfermé à vie pour avoir manqué un seul et unique sorcier. Sûrement le fait que Draco et Narcissa aient indirectement aidé Harry à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait joué en faveur de Lucius, au contraire de George qui avait, Severus en était persuadé, eu la ferme intention de l'effacer de la surface de la Terre.

Harry était sauf et ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

Abruti d'avocaillon !

Je sais bien que mes parents ne roulent pas sur l'or mais ils auraient pu faire mieux, non ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas insisté sur mon séjour à Sainte Mangouste ? Il en ignorait les raisons, certes et bien heureusement, mais le fait lui était connu ! Il ne lui est pas venu à l'idée qu'un désordre mental, aussi absurde soit-il dans ce cas, représente une bonne défense ?

Crétin !

Je n'ai passé que quelques semaines là-bas, pas suffisamment pour être catalogué comme irrécupérablement fou, mais assez pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas ! Tout le monde a eu quelques petits soucis à la mort de Vous-savez-qui… Ça leur aurait rappelé que j'étais présent et que je me battais, à ces vieux fossiles de juges !

Maintenant il va falloir que je m'échappe si je veux pouvoir mettre la main sur Harry et lui faire passer l'envie de détruire ma famille et de frayer avec des Mangemorts !

* * *

George se vit enfermé dans une cellule suintante d'humidité, exiguë et sombre, les murs de pierre brute seulement percés d'une lourde porte de bois massif renforcé de fer forgé de facture déprimante mais fort robuste et d'une meurtrière longiligne qui laissait entrer l'air marin, quelques embruns et une faible lumière. Il en déduisit distraitement que sa geôle se situait plus ou moins au niveau de la mer, ce qui était à priori un signe relativement positif. Il était presque de notoriété publique que plus profondément enfouie dans la roche se trouvait votre douillette oubliette, plus fréquemment les Détraqueurs passaient vous rendre visite.

Comme tout un chacun, il préférait sentir la présence de ces infâmes créatures le moins possible. Ces derniers temps lui avaient apportés de bien trop nombreux souvenirs pénibles sur lesquels il n'avait nulle envie de s'attarder, et qu'il ne souhaitait certainement pas le moins du monde revivre perpétuellement.

Cependant il comprit rapidement que ses espoirs n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité en la matière. Un Détraqueur passait au voisinage de sa cellule une bonne demi-douzaine de fois par jour au minimum, le laissant hagard à force de voir et revoir encore et encore son frère mourir, soufflé par l'explosion, écrasé par les gravats, l'étourdissant de rage envers Harry Potter et de rancœur envers lui-même pour s'être fait prendre. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il était séquestré non loin de Lucius Malfoy dont il finit par reconnaître le ton de voix traînant et hautain, si caractéristique des Malfoy. Il constata que l'aristocrate parlait plusieurs fois dans une semaine, à un gardien humain selon toute vraisemblance, et sortait parfois de sa cellule.

Si tant est que cela soit possible, George se sentit davantage délaissé et trahi par sa famille. Non seulement ne lui avait-elle pas apporté un soutien aveugle et inconditionnel lors du procès mais désormais elle ne lui donnait plus même de nouvelles alors que Malfoy semblait recevoir régulièrement des colis au mystérieux contenu et des visites. Il voulait bien admettre que venir le voir à Azkaban ne serait pas simple pour ses parents qui manquaient de l'appui politique et de la fortune que les Malfoy avaient à disposition, mais ils pourraient tout du moins avoir la courtoisie de lui envoyer quelques lettres, voire une boîte de gâteaux maison. Rien de tout cela n'était interdit pour peu que certaines règles soient respectées.

Mais non, il ne recevait rien.

Rien que la froideur létale des Détraqueurs.

L'effet délétère de leur présence incessante se fit bientôt sérieusement sentir, physiquement d'abord, puis mentalement. Il perdit beaucoup de poids, trop épuisé par ses souvenirs à l'origine, refusant ensuite le plus souvent de s'alimenter sous prétexte que Harry ne lui apportait pas son plat favori dans la plus fine argenterie. Son équilibre précaire et instable la majeure partie du temps devint de plus en plus aléatoire et il n'était pas rare pour Lucius, quelques cellules vides plus loin, de l'entendre babiller de tendres paroles dans l'oreille d'un Harry onirique, ou bien hurler sur ce même fantôme qu'il n'était rien, qu'il ne faisait que détruire tout ce qu'il touchait, le tout parfois accompagné de coups sourds contre la pierre.

Au fil des mois, les coups et les cris s'accélérèrent avant de ralentir et de disparaître peu à peu, laissant le couloir muré dans une chape de silence.

George avait cessé de parler, cesser de bouger, restant le plus souvent inerte sur un coin de matelas moisi par les intempéries qui parvenaient à se faufiler malgré l'étroitesse de la meurtrière, mais son esprit était toujours actif. Il tournait presque uniquement en boucle, ressassant châtiment sur châtiment pour tous les crimes réels ou imaginaires qu'il imputait à Harry Potter, dérogeant parfois à son cercle vicieux pour se permettre une séance de torture mentale sur la personne de Severus Snape, ignominieux corrupteur s'il en est.

Il arrivait de temps à autre que les Détraqueurs semblent le négliger durant un jour ou deux, répit qui ne manquait jamais de le faire sombrer dans une dépression abyssale. Non pas que le fait de revivre les pires instants de sa vie ainsi que ses pires cauchemars soit follement distrayant, mais cela avait au moins le mérite de maintenir son esprit concentré sur quelque chose au lieu de le laisser réaliser le vide absolu de son existence.

* * *

Harry était affreusement mal à son aise dans le grand salon de réception du Manoir Malfoy. Severus avait été invité à célébrer le retour dans ses pénates du maître de maison et, politesse oblige, Harry avait été également convié puisqu'il partageait depuis plusieurs années la vie de son ancien professeur. Bien sûr, il avait été hors de question de refuser et il se trouvait là, assis dans un fauteuil tapissé de soie blanche finement brodée au fil d'or, raide comme un piquet, une tasse de porcelaine de Chine translucide à la main, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là mais faisait autant que possible bonne figure devant ses hôtes.

Narcissa l'avait gentiment entrepris sur le sujet, hautement polémique depuis trois ans, de son éducation inachevée, dans le sens où il n'était jamais retourné à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Cet état de fait ne l'empêchait nullement de travailler, épanoui, aux côtés de Severus, gérant pour lui l'aspect relation à la clientèle de son commerce de potions, affaire dans laquelle il avait investi à sa création et qui s'avérait florissante. Alors qu'il allait tenter de détourner la conversation, un clappement de langue irrité de Lucius stoppa net la discussion.

L'aristocrate n'avait rien à reprocher au thème abordé par son épouse, non, mais indiquait à Severus sa désapprobation contrite devant l'absence de Draco que le maître des potions venait de lui souligner. Narcissa tapota le bras de son mari avec le sourire, expliquant à ses invités que leur fils passait beaucoup de temps avec son fiancé. Terme qui déclancha un soupir résigné chez Lucius, accompagné de la réflexion résignée 'au moins, il est de sang pur…' qui laissait sans peine percevoir le peu de joie que la future union de Draco Malfoy et de Neville Londubat lui apportait. Apparemment les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontrés en boîte de nuit, peu après la défaite de Voldemort et, le temps de régler certaines difficultés post-traumatiques, l'héritier de la très respectable Maison des Malfoy avait poursuivi le timide Gryffondor de ses assiduités durant près d'un an avant de le faire définitivement craquer.

Au bout d'un moment, Narcissa s'excusa et quitta la pièce pour répondre à un appel par cheminette concernant un gala de bienfaisance qu'elle organisait, laissant les hommes seuls. Le ton changea immédiatement, Severus profitant de l'occasion pour s'enquérir de la menace, George Weasley, qui pouvait à tout moment resurgir dans l'existence paisible quoique batailleuse qu'il partageait avec Harry.

La réponse fut sans appel.

* * *

Malfoy est sorti je crois… Je ne l'entends plus, je ne sens plus la présence diffuse d'un Détraqueur ailleurs dans le couloir que devant ma porte.

Je suis seul maintenant, entièrement seul.

Mais cela ne durera pas, oh non !

Bientôt, Harry, bientôt…


End file.
